A good day
by miskris95
Summary: Arthur finally learns of Merlin's magic, how will either react? read to find out! set right after this weeks season 4 episode "The Hunter's Heart" but inspired by the episode "Lancelot Du Lac" rated T because im paranoid


**YAY! :D this is my first merlin fic ever im so excited to be posting it its just a one-shot but hey still a fic, usually I'm too caught up in reading fics to get any writing done at home. please forgive any spelling errors the s key on my keyboard doesn't work right and sometimes i type to fast and mess up** **anyways please enjoy and if you could review that would be freaking AMAZING-SAUCE! **

**unwanted disclaimer: unfortunately i have o face the reality that I do not own any copyrights to merlin or any if it's characters or settings :(**

* * *

><p>Merlin walked happily to Arthur's chambers. Today, he could tell, was going to be a good day. Just last night Agravain's true nature had been revealed, Arthur had finally defeated Morgana (with Merlin's help of course), and today was one of those rare days that he would be at work on time. Yep, definitely going to be a good day.<p>

He walked into the room and his smile, if it was even possible, grew wider. Arthur was already awake and dressed and sitting at the table.

"well your up early." he chirped, setting the king's breakfast in front of him. To his surprise, however, Arthur just pushed it aside and stared at him.

"what's wrong?" he asked growing serious as concern for his friend parked in the pit of his stomach. After a few moments of awkward staring, he blinked and stood up to walk over to the window.

"You know Merlin, all these years you've been my most trusted and loyal friend."

"Yes, I do believe you've mentioned that once or twice before." He replied with a happy smile.

"Then WHY, Merlin?"

"Wha-"

"Why would you betray me like you have?"

"Arthur, what are you talking about?" the young warlock asked, a lump forming in his throat.

"I'm talking about magic Merlin," the king gave a sad sigh, "I know you used magic to help me."

"Arthur I-"

"Just listen," he said cutting him off,"I know your intentions were good Merlin, but you of all people should know by now how much magic corrupts people, not to mention it's outlawed here in Camelot...However, I'm willing to overlook this little...mistake just this once, do I make myself clear?"

It was silent for a moment while Merlin only tared at his ruler and friend. If he was willing to ignore what he thought was a one time thing, maybe he'd be able to accept the truth. This could be his only chance. It was now or never.

"Arthur,... your wrong." This caused him to lightly turn around and raise an eyebrow towards him. collecting a steady breath he continued. "Magic doesn't corrupt people. Magic isn't evil either. It's like a sword, it can be used for good OR evil depending on it's wielder's intentions."

Arthur only scoffed. "Performing it once doesn't make you an expert on magic _Mer_lin"

"Of course it doesn't Arthur, but I was born with magic! It courses through my life blood as we speak without my choosing. I've used thousands of times! I've mainly used it these past years to save your pratish behind more times I'd care to count."

There was a short pause before Arthur spoke once more. "then tell me this _Mer_lin, if you really were born with magic and have been saving my life all these years, why didn't you tell me? You're my mot loyal and trusted friend, yet you would keep something like this from me all this time?" Anger and irritation began to rise within both men now.

"When do you think I should have told you then? Believe me, I've wanted to tell you. I've wanted you to know who I really am, but there's never been a right time! So _you_ tell _me_ when I should have told you _Ar_thur. When your father was king and always ready to execute anyone for even speaking about magic? When he almost executed Giaus, his oldest friend, on account of some witch hunter? When we had to fight Morgana, Morgouse, and their immortal army for Camelot maybe? Or what about when Uther died, which by the way was Morgana's doing. Or how about when you banished Gwen for merely kissing Lancelot, who really wasn't Lancelot, jut a shade of himself brought back by Morgana to seduce her to prevent her from becoming queen. Or maybe when you threatened to exile me as well just for stating the obvious that you still loved her? Oh I know, how about when you finally learned of Agravain's true loyalties and we had to fight Morgana for the throne a second time? Go ahead Arthur, take your pick because they all seem like perfect situations to tell you about my magic."By the end of hi little rant, Merlin was panting and even close to crying from all the pent up frustration and anger that just burst out in those 30 seconds.

Arthur stood silent for a few seconds while he let everything sink in. Had he really been that blind? Had he really missed something that important? Especially after all those times that it should have been obvious? Now he just felt like an ass. He's been such a horrible friend while all the while Merlin had been there for him every step. That thought pissed him off. o much that he had to punch the wall. There was only one thing he could do now. He turned and walked over to the young warlock and put a hand on hi shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Merlin my friend," he aid solemnly, "I am so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>:D so? what'd you think? Please oh please tell me! all you have to do i click on that beautiful button right down ll there! <strong> <strong>ll l<strong>l** ll** V********

~ ~miskris95


End file.
